Amor und zurück zu Volleyball
by Lied89
Summary: Einfach nur ein kleiner One Shot zum Spaß. Lara hadert mit ihren Männerproblemen, Pestalozzi hat eine neue Volleyballtrainerin und mitten drin ist Jemma ;


**Amor und zurück zu Volleyball**

Lara schaute dem Typen aus dem Informatikkurs nach als er von ihr wegging. Mit ratloser Miene blickte sie hinüber zu Emma, die ihr auf den Sofas in der Schülerlounge der Pestalozzi gerade gegenüber saß. "Warum stehen eigentlich immer nur diese Freaks auf mich?"

Emma lächelte und schaute Basti hinterher, welcher früher ganz gut mit Hotte klar gekommen war. Sie überlegte kurz, abgesehen von seinem Tick 100% der Pausenzeit und sogar noch nach der Schule abgeriegelt von jeglicher sozialen Aktivität im Computerraum zu verbringen war er eigentlich ganz süß. Dass er hergekommen war um Lara anzubieten ihr in Mathe weiterzuhelfen grenzte schon fast an ein Wunder an sich. Trotzdem, im Stillen würde Emma weiterhin Bodo favorisieren.

Emma lehnte sich nach vorne und blickte hinüber zu Lara. "Kann ja sein, dass sie nicht gerade die Angesagtesten sind," dachte sie laut, und schweifte mit ihren Gedanken erneut zu Hotte, ihren geliebten Frauenhelden, der eigentlich gar keiner war. „Aber eins haben sie, was andere Jungs vielleicht nicht haben." Lara schaute Emma nur verwirrt an bis diese mit einem Lächeln Preis gab, „Sie haben Herz."

Emma zuckte überrascht zusammen, als aus dem Nichts Jennys Stimme zustimmend neben ihrem Ohr summte und Jennys Arme sich von hinten um ihre Schultern legten. "Mmhmm." Jenny zog Emma nah an sich heran während sie sich hinter sie auf den Arm der Couch setzte und ihr Kinn auf Emmas Kopf platziert. „Ganz viel Herz," sagte die neu Hinzugetroffene, die das Gespräch wohl überhört hatte, an Lara gewandt und neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig, so dass sich ihre Nase in Emmas blondes Haar vergrub. „Kann ich aus eigener Erfahrung mit meinem kleinen Nerd hier nur bestätigen."

Lara lächelte amüsiert über Emmas irritierten Gesichtsausdruck und bewundernd über Jennys Gelassenheit. Jenny war so ziemlich die coolste Person überhaupt. Und wenn sie das sagte, dann musste das wohl auch stimmen. Zumindest sahen Jenny und Emma meistens immer ziemlich glücklich miteinander aus und ihre Beziehung hatten alle ohne Probleme akzeptiert, auch wenn sie vielleicht ungewöhnlich war. 

"Ey, ich bin gar kein Nerd," beschwerte sich Emma und drehte sich in Jennys Umarmung um.

"Nein. Natürlich nicht," sagte diese kopfschüttelnd und schaute für einen kurzen Moment mit zweifelnd hochgezogener Augenbraue zu Lara. „Du kannst nur dieses ganze komische Aminosäure Sonnending da auswendig, den Citratzyklus wie das Vater Unser runter beten und lass uns erst gar nicht vom Periodensystem reden."

Emma verschränkte ihre Arme und schaute Jenny böse mit einem Hauch von Schmollmund an. "Hey, das nennt man intelligent, ja?" Jenny lachte, hob ihre Hand und stupste verspielt die Nase ihrer Freundin. „Und das nennt man eingebildet."

Emmas Gesicht zuckte bei der Berührung und ihre Arme, so wie ihr Mund, fielen offen in Unglaube. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und proklamierte, "Na, da spricht ja die Richtige."

Das Lächeln auf Jennys Gesicht erlosch nicht sondern wurde wenn überhaupt noch verschmitzter. Sie griff nach Emmas Hand die zuvor gegen ihr Knie gestoßen war. "Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt: Das ist nur das reine Bewusstsein über sein eigenes Talent. Das ist was Gutes," zwinkerte sie.

Emma sah Jenny ein wenig entgeistert und abweisend an, das funkelnde Lächeln hinter ihren braun-grünen Augen verborgen für Uneingeweihte. "Du hast sowas von ein Rad ab."

"Und du liebst es," grinste Jenny. Sie lehnte sich zu Emma hinüber, ihre Stimme tiefer werdend, während in ihr das Verlangen stieg Emmas Gesicht, ihre Nase, ihre Lippen gegen ihre eigenen zu spüren. „Und kannst absolut nichts dagegen tun."

Jenny nicht Recht geben wollend, blockte Emma den Annäherungsversuch von Jenny mit ihrer Hand gegen ihre Schulter ab und hielt sie so erfolgreich für ein paar Momente von sich weg. Doch Jenny, nicht jemand der leicht aufgibt, erhöhte den Druck und schon bald gab Emmas Armkraft nach und sie musste sich drehen und wenden um von Jennys Lippen zu entkommen zu versuchen.

"Ahja," sagte Lara nachdem sie das manchmal so ungleiche Paar beobachtet hatte und dann bemerkte dass sie für sie so ziemlich in Vergessenheit geraten war. „Wenn das so endet will ich das aber ganz bestimmt nicht."

Jenny und Emma waren inzwischen in Kichern und ihre eigene Welt verfallen als Jenny den Versuch aufgab Emmas Lippen zu treffen und stattdessen auf ihre Wange, ihren Hals oder einfach nur irgendeine Stelle von Emmas Haut zielte.

Als jedoch Laras Stimme zu ihnen durchsickerte, drehten sie sich beide verwirrt zu ihr um. Ihr Lachen verebbte und sie fragten gleichzeitig in schierer perplexen Harmonie, "Warum?"

Lara schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her und stellte fest, dass sie wirklich keine Ahnung hatten zu was für Vollpfosten sie sich machten. Da sah selbst Jenny nicht mehr cool aus. Lara runzelte ihre Stirn in Unverständnis und fragte vorsichtig, "Ihr seid schon ein bisschen durch, oder?"

Emma und Jenny sahen sich gegenseitig fragend an, ihre Arme immer noch irgendwie verknotet umeinander gelegt nach ihrem spielerischen Kampf zuvor, bei dem Jenny ein wenig von der Sofalehne hinunter und halb auf Emmas Schoß gerutscht war.

Als Lara außer unverständnisvollen Blicken keine Antwort bekam, stand sie auf. "Ach, vergesst es," sagte sie leicht frustriert und begann sich von dem Pärchen zu entfernen.

"Was meint sie denn?" fragte Emma Jenny verwundert. Doch Jenny löste sich leicht von Emma um sich nach Lara umdrehen zu können. "Hey, das nennt man Liebe, ja?" rief sie ihr hinterher. „Das ist was zu schätzen! Und da ist es egal was für Eigenheiten der andere hat. Wart zwei Jahre und dann verstehst du das Image nicht alles ist. Guck dir Caro doch mal wirklich an."

Lara war unverwandt weitergegangen bis sie eine raue, laute, unverwechselbare Stimme hinter sich hörte, die sagte, „Redest du über mich?" Jenny ignorierte Caro, die neben ihr aufgetaucht war und so klang als hätte ihr Ego gerade einen guten Boost nach oben bekommen in dem Jenny und das Fußvolk über sie geredet hatten. Statt auf Caro zu reagieren sah Jenny unbeirrt Lara an nachdem diese sich zurück zu ihnen umgedreht hatte. „Herz ist das was zählt Lara," sagte Jenny ruhig zu ihr. „Und das hast du doch, oder?"

„Ach, seid ihr schon wieder am Süßholz raspeln?" fragte Caro entnervt und sah auf Jenny und Emma herab. „Ich glaube dann gehe ich lieber. Das kann ja niemand den ganzen Tag ertragen."

„Bye-bye," winkte Emma überfreundlich lächelnd, erfreut Caro so schnell wie möglich wieder los zu werden.

Caro schnaubte, entsetzt dass dieses kleine Singvögelchen sich nun aufzulehnen wusste, und trat zu Laras Seite. „Komm Lara," sagte sie und griff nach dem Arm des jüngeren Mädchens. „Zeit deine nicht vorhandenen Bauchmuskeln beim Volleyball endlich wieder auf Schwung zu bringen. Auf Jenny müssen wir wohl von nun an verzichten. Sie ist ja jetzt vollkommen gefangen von den Sing-Freaks."

„Du hast da doch die letzten Wochen auch mitgemacht," merkte Lara mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Ja und das vergessen wir bitte ganz schnell wieder," sagte Caro und lachte dann laut auf. „Luzi und ein Star. Dieser Frank muss ja vollkommen durchgeschossen sein um das zu glauben." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und zupfte an Laras Arm während sie begann wegzumarschieren. „Komm jetzt," sagte sie und betonte ihr nächstes Wort so als ob sie es einem trotteligen sechsjährigen erklären müsse, „Vol-ley-ball!"

Als Caro schon davonzog blieb Lara mit unzufriedener Miene über Caros Verhalten ihr gegenüber noch einen Moment stehen.

„Lara?"

Emma beugte sich nach vorne und nutzte die Gelegenheit um anzumerken, „Bodo hat dich wirklich gerne."

Lara verzog ihren Mund, doch diesmal sah es eher nachdenklich als angewidert aus. Dann drehte sie sich allerdings schnell um und schulterte ihre Tasche etwas höher. „Ich muss."

Emma seufzte und ließ sich leicht enttäuscht zurück gegen die Couch sinken.

Jenny gluckste und strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger über Emmas Wange bevor sie sich hinüber lehnte und genau auf diese Stelle ihre Lippen drückte. „Mm, ich hab dich auch wirklich gerne, Amor."

„Ich bin Amor?" fragte Emma mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Wer hat denn gerade eine Rede über Liebe gehalten?"

Jenny lachte und schüttelte ihren Kopf, und wenn Emma es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie geglaubt einen Anflug von Röte auf Jennys Wangen auszumachen. „Nein, quatsch. Ich bin nur Amors verfallener Sidekick," sagte Jenny und stupste dann Emmas Kinn hoch um ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss zu geben. „So, jetzt ist aber erst einmal Zeit für Volleyball, Süße." 

Jenny stand von Emmas Schoß auf und bückte sich um ihre reflektierende lila Sporttasche vom Boden neben der Couch aufzuheben, während Emma nach ihrer anderen Hand griff um den Kontakt mit ihr nicht zu verlieren. „Du gehst wirklich?"

„Klar, das tat gut sonst," sagte Jenny als sie sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter warf. Sie schritt nah zurück zu Emma und strich mit ihrem Daumen über Emmas Handrücken. „Außerdem muss irgendwer doch Caro im Auge behalten," zwinkerte sie und überlegte dann, „Bin ja mal gespannt was die Neue so kann. Ich hab gehört sie hat früher mit der Vogel in München studiert."

Emma seufzte geschlagen und ließ langsam Jennys Hand los. „Nagut." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und schaute fragend zu Jenny auf. „Sehen wir uns denn dann später?"

Jenny sah den Hauch an Unzufriedenheit und Sorge über das Gesicht ihrer Freundin spielen. Emma konnte doch nicht wirklich denken, dass sie sie oder STAG nun für Volleyball wieder hinschmeißen würde, oder?

Schnell realisierend, dass das bei Emma doch eine relativ große Chance sein könnte, kniete Jenny sich geduldig vor sie hin und legte ihre Hände auf Emmas Jeans bedeckten Oberschenkel. „Wenn du an den Büchern auf mich wartest?" sagte sie lächelnd, während ihre Hände mit leichtem Druck über Emmas Beine nach oben strichen und sie ihren Kopf langsam zur Seite neigte. Diese Nachricht müsste Emma doch verstehen, oder? 

Emma schluckte als Jennys Finger ein unbekämpfbares Kribbeln in ihren Beinen auslöste und sich ihr Bauch mit jedem Millimeter den Jenny mit ihren Händen höher kam zusammenzog.

„Okay," hauchte Emma mit leicht trockenem Mund und krallte ihre Finger neben sich in die Sitzkissen der Couch um das Kribbeln auszuhalten und sich davon zu bewahren Jenny zu sich zu ziehen und sie mitten in der Schule dazu zu ermutigen die Reise ihrer Finger schnellstmöglich fortzusetzen.

„Okay," schmunzelte Jenny wissend und ließ nun da sie hatte was sie wollte von Emmas Beinen ab. „Dann sehe ich dich später," sagte sie nicht als Verabschiedung, sondern als Versprechen.

Jenny war davor aufzustehen, doch wurde vorzeitig von Emmas Hand am Saum ihres dunklen Blazers davon abgehalten. Emma zog sie zurück zu sich und ließ ihre Lippen mit Jennys kollidieren, den Gedanken nicht aushaltend sie gehen zu lassen ohne sie vorher noch einmal gespürt zu haben.

Jenny hieß Emmas Lippen glücklich willkommen. Ihre Mundwinkel bogen sich während dem Kuss nach oben und sie fühlte sich gerade richtig in Emma versinken, als diese den Kuss brach und Jenny leicht an ihrer Brust wegschob, so dass sie nicht auf sie fallen würde.

„Viel Spaß," murmelte Emma und ließ schließlich Jennys grünes T-Shirt los als diese wieder auf ihren eigenen Beinen zu stehen kam.

„Mmhmm," summte Jenny verträumt und trat glücklich lächelnd zurück. „Bis später dann."

Emma sah Jenny hinterher und erst als diese um die Ecke verschwand und sie auf die Uhr blickte realisierte sie, dass sie nun zwei geschlagene Stunden auf Jenny warten müsste! Sie hatte Mittwochs immer schon nach der sechsten frei und das musste Jenny doch gewusst haben.

Emma stöhnte leicht genervt auf, biss sich aber dann schnell auf die Lippen als sie überlegte, dass sie ja dann eigentlich beim Training zuschauen könnte. So wie früher eben. Sie stand auf um ihre Sachen in ihren Spind verstauen zu gehen während Jenny und das Volleyball Team noch damit beschäftigt sein würden sich umzuziehen. Nur hoffentlich waren die Geier aus der 12b nicht auch da.


End file.
